


The Perfect Snow Day

by daydream_davy



Category: The Monkees, The Monkees (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Intense Kissing, M/M, Mike is grumpy, Revealing of Feelings, Snow Day, close to smut towards the end, jonesmith, pretend Davy loves snow, slight angst, slight plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 05:39:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18088481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydream_davy/pseuds/daydream_davy
Summary: The Monkees have a gig booked in the snowy mountains of California and Mike is grumpy about the cold weather. Davy wants to cheer him up and enjoy the snow, but things go awry when he brings up his feelings for Mike.





	The Perfect Snow Day

**Author's Note:**

> Wow so I haven't posted on here in a while and I'm sorry. Life is busy unfortunately. I meant to have this posted around Christmas, but just didn't get to it. I actually wrote this a while ago too, so I don't know how good it is. Their personalities are some odd mix of their TV show personas with a few real life qualities mixed in. I was unsure whether to bump the rating up to M, but decided to keep it at T. I hope you enjoy and maybe its still snowing where you are :)

The Monkees had all bundled up in their warmest clothes in preparation for the colder weather of the California mountains. They had a gig booked at the ice-skating rink on the day that the giant Christmas tree was going to be lit. It was sure to be a smashing time and a well-paying job for once.  
  
Micky insisted that they sing Christmas songs all the way there. It was fun for a bit, but after three hours, Mike had had about enough.  
  
“How about y’all sing ‘Silent Night’, silently?” Mike suggested as his head began to throb.  
  
“What a groovy idea!” Micky exclaimed, breaking into an overly emphasized lip singing of “Silent Night.”  
  
Peter and Davy joined him and pretty soon the whole car was filled with laughter.  
  
Mike thought that was an improvement, anything was better than having to hear them sing “Carol of the Bells” for the tenth time. He found himself laughing too as he glanced in the rearview mirror to see Davy and Peter’s funny expressions. The cold was getting to him though and he hated it, just seeing the snow alongside the road was bothersome. He knew he’d have to cheer up for the gig tomorrow, but he couldn’t help but feel a little grumpy. The long drive and the plummeting temperature weren’t helping his mood. Well at least it wasn’t snowing right now, he sighed.  
  
An hour later, they finally arrived at the little cabin that had been provided for them. It was small, yet cozy with its simple furnishings. A sizeable fireplace was the main focal point of the living room as the only other things were a large outdated couch and a furry rug. There was a small kitchen and an even smaller bathroom followed by two bedrooms. Unfortunately, there were only three beds—one set of bunkbeds and a queen. The Monkees weren’t concerned though, since one of them could just sleep on the couch. They would figure out the sleeping situation later.  
  
The four of them brought their bags in and Mike immediately went to set up a fire. Davy helped by carrying as many logs as he could over to Mike. Soon, the fire roared to life and began warming the room.  
  
While everyone had been settling in, no one noticed that it had started to snow. Finally, Davy noticed first, since he had a particular fondness for snow.  
  
“Hey fellas, look!” He pointed out the window.  
  
Micky and Peter both got excited at the sight while Mike just groaned.  
  
“Come on,” Davy poked Mike. “I know you don’t like it, but you’ve got to admit it’s pretty.”  
  
Mike sighed. “I guess it is kinda pretty, ‘specially since I’m inside next to a nice warm fire.”  
  
Micky and Peter decided to go down to the rink and talk to the people who hired them. Davy was going to tag along so he could go skating as he was rather good at it, but he opted to stay with Mike instead and watch the snow. He wanted to try to cheer Mike up. He hated when Mike got down like this.  
  
Davy flopped on the couch and stretched out as he gazed out the window at the heavy snowflakes. The snow was accumulating fast, especially since there had already been a few inches on the ground already. Mike came out of the kitchen with a cup of coffee. He paused for a second to take in the snow and then went to sit down, but Davy was hogging the couch.  
  
“How come you’re two feet tall and take up the whole couch?” Mike asked, mostly joking, not minding that much since he maybe, just possibly, had a soft spot for the Brit.  
  
“I’m not that short,” Davy huffed, as his height was always a touchy subject.  
  
Davy smiled though and shuffled down the couch so his feet were in Mike’s lap. Mike just sipped his coffee and watched the snow with Davy, starting to feel more relaxed. Once he finished his coffee, he got up and was about to examine the book shelf, but Davy intercepted him.  
  
“Mike?” Davy asked as he nearly bounced with excitement.  
  
“Yes Davy?” Mike gave him an amused look, wondering why he was so cheery.  
  
“I know it’s a bit childish,” Davy began, feeling a little silly for what he was about to ask, but he just loved snow and didn’t want to pass up the opportunity, besides if he got Mike to like it too then he wouldn’t be so grumpy. “Will you come play in the snow with me? I know you hate the cold, but you don’t have to stay out there long.”  
  
Mike shook his head. “No way am I going out there man, and how do you even play in the snow?!” He had never thought about going out in the snow for fun before. It seemed torturous. He took in Davy’s disappointed expression though and added in a kinder tone, “Sorry, I’ll watch out the window though.”  
  
“Please Mike,” Davy gazed at him imploringly. “If you come out there for a bit, afterwards we can sit by the fire and have hot cocoa and get under a blanket and I’ll keep you warm.”  
  
Mike contemplated and smirked at that last part. “How will you keep me warm, tiny?’  
  
“You won’t know unless you play in the snow,” Davy replied with a wink.  
  
Mike rolled his eyes, thinking that Davy seemed to flirt with everyone. The more Mike thought about it though, he realized Davy didn’t really flirt with the other guys as much, it was mostly just him. Mike decided it was best not to dwell on that, besides it was amusing and he enjoyed their banter.  
Mike couldn’t say no to Davy and he knew if he did, Davy would bother him all afternoon. So, he agreed to go play in the snow, very curious to see what would happen when they came inside.  
  
Davy excitedly pulled on his hat and coat while Mike longed to have more layers. He only had his one heavy coat and ever-present wool hat. Davy handed him some gloves and grinned up at him, happy to have gotten his way.  
  
Mike offered him a small, brief smile. “Let’s get this over with.”  
  
“Come on,” Davy said as he opened the front door. “It’ll be fun!”  
  
“Not likely,” Mike grumbled as he immediately felt the biting chill of the wind. He was reluctant to leave the warmth of the cabin.  
  
Davy grabbed Mike’s hand and pulled him outside.  
  
“Well you got me out here, now what?”  
  
Davy explained animatedly, “Well we can have a snowball fight, make a snowman, and make snow angels! Oh, I wish we had a sled or some skis, but we’ll have to make-do without them.”  
  
“None of that sounds very fun,” Mike said, glancing at the winter wonderland surrounding them.  
  
“It will be,” Davy insisted as he took his first couple of steps into the snow, not really paying attention to where he was going. “You’ll see- “  
  
“Now that,” Mike laughed as he watched Davy sink into a deep pile of snow, “Looks fun.”  
  
Davy struggled to get free, but just kept sinking deeper. No longer jovial about the snow, he begged for Mike to help him.  
  
Mike thought about it, not really wanting to get himself all cold and wet from jumping in the snow after Davy. It was pretty entertaining watching Davy struggle and he brought it upon himself anyways by wanting to come out here. Mike couldn’t resist Davy’s begging for long though, so he sighed and strolled towards Davy, making a show out of how slow he was walking.  
  
Davy didn’t care though, Mike was coming to rescue him. He gave Mike a smile almost as blinding as the snow falling around them.  
  
“I knew you’d rescue me, my knight in shining armor!”  
  
Davy pretended to swoon as Mike pulled him out of the snow drift. It was a slight struggle as Davy weighed more than he looked because of his muscular build. Davy’s “swooning” didn’t help the situation and Mike felt a little off balance. Before either of them knew it, Mike slipped on a patch of ice and then fell back into the snow drift, taking Davy with him.  
  
Both men were flustered as Davy landed on top of Mike and they both slid a couple of feet down the pile. Mike laid dazed, taking in the feel of the snow all around him, the light flakes that tickled his face, and finally Davy’s warm body pressed on top of him.  
  
Davy watched as Mike’s soft brown eyes met his own and their breath intermingled in the crisp winter air. Davy’s gaze was captured by the delicate snowflakes landing on Mike’s eyelashes, causing them to flutter quite frequently.  
  
“Beautiful,” Davy murmured.  
  
Mike was thinking the same thing, only about Davy’s flushed complexion, not about the snow which he assumed Davy was referencing.  
  
“Yeah the snow is actually pretty,” Mike replied.  
  
“It is,” Davy agreed, “but that wasn’t what I meant. Something else is beautiful too, even more than the snow,” he breathed.  
  
Mike’s heart skipped a beat before he calmed himself down, thinking that Davy was only messing with him, just flirting to flirt. Mike decided to just mess with him too because Davy really couldn’t mean what he implied, right?  
  
“Well, that tree above us is stunning,” Mike said without a hint of humor in his voice, averting his eyes to the tree to avoid Davy’s entrancing gaze.  
  
Davy frowned, unsure of how to proceed. He didn’t know if Mike wasn’t getting it, or even worse, if Mike did get it and was giving him an easy out. Davy was not one to be shy with his emotions though.  
  
“Not as stunning as you.”  
  
Mike’s breath caught as his eyes locked back onto Davy’s. He could usually hide his feelings, but he was afraid that he had just revealed too much. Mike was convinced that Davy was just playing around.  
  
“I think you hit your head,” Mike said, voice slightly wavering as he shoved Davy off of him, not able to take this.  
  
“I’m perfectly sane,” Davy stated as an edge of sadness entered his voice and he landed in the snow next to Mike.  
  
Mike stayed unmoving, gazing up at the snow filled sky, wondering how he ever got in this situation. His feelings for Davy were something he never addressed. He never once thought of the possibility that Davy could actually feel the same. Mike knew that there was no use pining for someone you couldn’t have and if he wanted Davy, he’d have to fight every girl in the world. No, he usually kept these feelings buried deep, as good as dead. Now they all came welling to the surface. This just couldn’t be happening.  
  
Davy took a deep breath, maybe he’d come on too strong to Mike, maybe Mike didn’t like guys. Davy wasn’t even sure he liked them, but he knew for a fact that he liked Mike, loved Mike. It wasn’t the kind of temporary love he felt for the girls he fell for seemingly every week. This love for Mike was something genuine, something real and lasting.  
  
Davy looked over at Mike who was so still he looked almost like he wasn’t breathing.  
  
“Hey Mike,” Davy called out softly.  
  
Mike made a noncommittal noise and kept his gaze upward at the sky.  
  
“Are you ok?”  
  
“No,” Mike snapped, sounding slightly more irritated at Davy than he actually was.  
  
Davy sighed and turned to look up at the sky as well, feeling the gentle snowflakes caressing his face. It was now or never and Mike already seemed upset so he might as well finish it. It was either tell Mike how he felt or push it off as a joke. Either way, they weren’t going to be able to go back to how they were.  
  
“I meant what I said and I’m not just joking around. I fancy you,” he uttered at barely above a whisper as his heart felt like it was going to jump out of his chest. Davy had never felt anything like it before and he never got this nervous around girls.  
  
Mike was stunned and wondered if he had heard Davy correctly. Maybe he was dreaming. He said nothing, too caught up about what this could mean.  
  
The snow started falling in bigger flakes, landing on both of their faces. Davy welcomed them as they hid his crestfallen expression. Taking Mike’s silence as the worst possible reply, he eventually sat up.  
  
“Just forget I said anything. I’m sorry,” Davy said, his voice lacking any of its usual cheerful enthusiasm.  
  
“Davy, wait,” Mike pleaded softly as he faintly brushed his gloved hand over Davy’s. He sat up too and took Davy’s hand into his own. “I won’t forget,” Mike murmured, finally meeting Davy’s gaze. Mike was overwhelmed with the wave of happiness that came flooding over him at the thought that Davy felt the same way. He gave Davy a tentative smile.  
  
Davy beamed back, overflowing with relief and a new nervous energy as he gave into all of his feelings for Mike. He hugged Mike suddenly, wrapping his arms around him and holding him tight. “So, you feel-“ Davy began.  
  
“Yes,” Mike cut him off as he gazed down adoringly at Davy. He was overcome with emotion, glad that all the pining was over, yet now he felt apprehensive as to what came next. He shyly placed a light kiss on Davy’s forehead, unsure about what was ok to do and not do now.  
  
Davy smiled even more and pressed his face against Mike’s chest. Mike was practically glowing with happiness as he hugged Davy tighter. Before either of them could do anything else though, the tree above them caught the wind and showered clumps of snow upon them. Day just chuckled and shook his head, inadvertently flinging snow onto a grim-faced Mike. He frowned and tried to brush off of his face and hat.  
  
“I’ll get you back for that,” Mike vowed with a glare at Davy. He couldn’t hide the smile upon his lips though. He started trying to gather snow together to make a snowball. He’d never made one before.  
  
Davy caught sight of what Mike was attempting to do and yelped before getting up. “Oh no you don’t,” he called back to Mike.  
  
“Hey get back here, tiny!” Mike replied as he packed together snow to make his first ever snowball.  
  
Mike chased after Davy, while the snow kept falling languidly in soft, gentle flakes. Despite Mike’s inexperience with snow, he caught up to Davy fairly quickly since he had longer legs. Davy tried to run faster, kicking up more snow, but he cursed as he sunk into deep snow again and got momentarily stuck.  
  
Mike grinned and hurled the snowball right at Davy’s chest. Davy gasped dramatically and put his hand over his heart. “Mike,” he breathed, “You got me.” Davy fell backwards with his eyes closed.  
  
Mike couldn’t help but laugh as he ran over to where Davy was sprawled out in the snow. He looked down at him and nudged him with his boot. “C’mon, get up,” he pleaded.  
  
“No,” Davy replied as he started making a snow angel. “I’m an angel now.”  
  
Mike watched with amusement. “Come on angel,” he said, dragging out the word “angel” with his drawl. Davy was handsome enough to be an angel with his perfect features and eyes that always shone with happiness. “Let’s go inside, I’m freezing man,” Mike added as he held out his hand to Davy and subconsciously shivered.  
  
They hadn’t even been outside very long, but Davy agreed to head in. He accepted Mike’s hand and beamed up at him as they pressed close together. Davy couldn’t contain his joy and was feeling quite giddy as his eyes seemed to dance with stars. He’d never fallen in love like this before. He brought Mike’s gloved hand up to his lips and placed a mock kiss on it, grinning impishly and then intertwining their fingers.  
  
Mike blushed slightly, even though he could barely feel the kiss. It was cute how happy Davy was. Mike couldn’t help but smile too as Davy’s happiness was contagious.  
  
They walked hand in hand through the snow, back into the cabin. The snow was falling frantically now and soon their footprints and Davy’s snow angel were covered as the world once again became a blank canvas.  
  
Davy felt Mike shiver even though they were finally back inside the snug cabin and could once again hear the comforting crackle of the fire.  
  
“Let’s get to that you keeping me warm part,” Mike grumbled even though he was still smiling. He shivered again and pulled off his hat, shaking the melting snow off of it.  
  
“As you wish,” Davy replied with a grin. “But first, we have to change out of these wet clothes.”  
  
Mike nodded in agreement, just glad to be inside out of the cold. They both went to change, although Davy grabbed something from their luggage and slipped into the bathroom. Mike just shrugged at that and then shimmied out of his damp clothes, laying them out to dry with a look of disgust. He felt much better as soon as he changed into a sweatshirt and pants.  
  
The fire had died down a little in the time that they had been gone, so Mike methodically added a few more logs to it. He stood back and rubbed his hands together close to the flames, silently urging the heat to flow into his fingers. Despite the fire, he still felt chilled.  
  
Meanwhile, Davy stood taking in his appearance in the bathroom mirror. He had changed as well, into pajama pants and one of Mike’s sweaters. He laughed lightly at how big it looked on him. It came down almost to his knees. It felt so cozy though, it was like he was wearing a blanket. He rolled up the sleeves a bit before going to join Mike by the fire.  
  
“Hey Mike,” Davy called out. “Hope you don’t mind, but I nicked one of your sweaters. Its so much warmer than any of mine.”  
  
“You… what now?” Mike said as he whipped around and looked Davy up and down, eyes locking on the sweater than belonged to him. Sometimes he forgot just how small Davy was and the sweater reminded him of that with the way it hung on his small frame and how even with the sleeves rolled up some, Mike could barely see Davy’s hands. Mike bit his lip in contemplation, not able to ignore the fact that Davy looked pretty adorable.  
  
“I don’t mind.” He replied before admitting quietly, “You look cute babe.”  
  
Davy blushed ever so slightly and sidled closer to Mike, looking up at him coyly. “You really think so?”  
  
Mike nodded as he reached out to lightly tug on the hem of the sweater, slowly pulling Davy closer. He looked down at him and couldn’t stop his stare from lingering upon Davy’s enticing lips. His breath caught as Davy purposefully licked his lips, leaving them parted sensually. Davy knew he had captured Mike’s attention and was set on tempting him further.  
  
“Mike,” Davy implored with a whisper. He’d waited so long for this that if he waited any longer, his heart might fracture from want.  
  
Hearing his name whispered upon Davy’s lips spurred Mike on to finally lean down, pressing their lips together in a gentle, yet solicitous kiss. Davy sighed contentedly as their lips met and he let his eyes slip closed, enjoying the feeling of Mike leisurely kissing him. He craved more though and after a few soft, chaste moments, he edged his tongue into Mike’s mouth and took control, eliciting a barely audible gasp from Mike.  
  
Mike nearly swooned as they pressed closer together and he threaded his fingers through Davy’s hair. He was left breathless whilst titillating desire filled their kiss. No wonder all the chicks dug Davy, with just one kiss, anyone would be hooked.  
  
They both pulled apart eventually to catch their breath while their faces remained mere inches apart. Mike ran his thumb lightly over Davy’s bottom lip then along his jaw, all the while, Davy leaned into his caresses.  
  
“You’re just so perfect,” Mike murmured, still not believing this was actually happening, that he could actually touch Davy like this. It all seemed like a vivid dream.  
  
Davy let out a soft breathy laugh at that and proceeded to let Mike tip his head up, meeting his adoring gaze. He thought it was sweet how delicate Mike was being with him, but he didn’t want Mike to hold back.  
  
“You’re the one that’s perfect, being so gentle,” Davy replied as he tilted his head into Mike’s touch. “But I’m not going to break, love. I’m not porcelain,” he teased lightly. Davy brought Mike’s hand to his lips and placed a featherlight kiss upon it, this time one Mike could feel, before leading Mike over to the couch.  
  
“You just said something mighty dangerous.”  
  
Before Davy knew it, he was pushed backwards onto the couch, landing with a subdued thud onto a pile of pillows with Mike not far behind. Mike made sure not to crush Davy, but they still ended up flush against each other, causing them both to blush.  
  
Davy chuckled and looked up at Mike with wide eyes. “So that’s how its going to be?” He jokingly tried to get free, but was effectively pinned under Mike.  
  
“No other way, tiny.” Mike replied with a raffish smile.  
  
“Hey!” Davy wanted to protest that he wasn’t that tiny, but all thoughts of argument dissipated as Mike’s lips met his own again. He practically melted into the amorous kiss. This time, Mike held nothing back as he took his time, completely claiming Davy’s mouth. Davy acted with matched intensity, but Mike had the upper hand and Davy felt himself being consumed by the slow, sensual kiss. No one had kissed him like that before since he was usually the one in control. He was surprised that it felt so good to let Mike take the lead.  
  
Mike was losing himself in Davy, from the intoxicating scent of his cologne to his velvety lips. He wanted to savor it all. Davy slipped his hands under Mike’s shirt causing him to shudder at the feeling of Davy stroking his back. Mike caught Davy’s bottom lip between his teeth before he pulled away some to reposition, inadvertently shifting himself against Davy.  
  
Davy let out a faint whimper, partly from the loss of Mike’s mouth, but mostly from the friction. He couldn’t help but shift his hips under Mike’s, causing them both to let out unsteady breaths.  
  
“We shouldn’t go too far babe,” Mike huffed, contradicting his desire to absolutely ravish the beautiful man beneath him.  
  
“Why not?” Davy raised his eyebrows in confusion.  
  
“Because this is brand new and we should take it slow. I’m not going anywhere,” Mike explained softly before whispering, breath hot upon Davy’s ear. “Besides, I want to take my time and lavish every inch of you.”  
  
“Mike,” Davy breathed, shivering at Mike’s words. “You’ve got to stop talking like that then.” He stretched up to place a kiss on the underside of Mike’s jaw.  
  
Mike hummed in agreement, tilting his head to give Davy better access. Davy took his time, leaving a trail of kisses down Mike’s neck. He willed himself to calm down as he was quite a bit flustered, more than he’d ever been before from just kissing. He pulled away then and smiled warmly up at Mike, noticing his slightly flushed complexion.  
  
Mike couldn’t resist leaning down and placing another kiss upon Davy’s lips, although this one was more chaste than the last, purely sweet, yet lingering, almost as if it were a question. If Davy really wanted everything now, then Mike knew he wouldn’t be able to stop him, wouldn’t want to stop him.  
  
Davy sighed happily into the kiss, pulling Mike closer again. He was so tempted to go further, but if Mike could be patient, so could he. There would be time and right now there wasn’t anything he would rather do than simply kiss Mike and spend the rest of the evening wrapped in his arms.  
  
Mike pulled away slightly and was enraptured by Davy’s practically sparkling gaze.  
  
“I’m quite a lucky fella,” Davy mused.  
  
Mike chuckled lightly. “And why’s that?”  
  
“Because a handsome Texan fancies me,” Davy explained before burying his face against Mike’s chest, attempting to hide the blush creeping across his skin.  
  
“You bet I do,” Mike whispered in reply as he shifted to lay next to Davy on the couch, keeping him wrapped in his arms. “Can’t resist a beautiful Brit.”  
  
Eventually Davy rolled over and settled back, flush against Mike so that they could both watch the snow. He intertwined their fingers together and let their hands rest as a comforting weight across his stomach. It had been a perfect snow day.


End file.
